Snowy Love
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Jack Frost is the most popular guy in school. Hiccup is the one everyone bullies, everyone picks on. So, what happens when Jack falls in love with Hiccup the 'loser'. And what happens when Jack figures out Hiccup's deepest and darkest secret? Can love really over come hate? Is Hiccup unfixable, broken beyond repair? Jack refuses to believe that. You'll never know, unless you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is about the love of Hiccup and Jack. Hope you guys enjoy it! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hiccup's POV**

It was a Monday morning. The air was chilly, and my face stung from the harsh, cold, wind. My backpack felt heavier. My toes and fingertips were frozen and my jacket didn't seemed to be warm enough. My hair whipped in the wind as my school came into view.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I am completely ignored by my father, who is the mayor of our town. The only time he does notice me, is when he is beating me to a pulp. Apparently, it's my fault that my mother is dead. As you can see, my life kinda sucks.

My school became closer and closer. I'm very different from the boys that go to my school. Most of them are strong, well built, with olive skin and full of stupid, but successful, pick up lines. I'm as skinny and scrawny as can be. I'm kinda on the pale side, and with a face full of freckles, no girl really pays attention to me. My best feature are my eyes. They are a bright, forest green color; the color of my mother's. My reddish brown hair is from my dad. I wish it wasn't.

I finally arrived at my school. I have 10 minutes until first period, so I go to my favorite place: The library. Not a lot of people go to the library, since nobody really reads at my school. That's basically why I go there. No bullies will find when I'm there. Nobody can make fun of me or ask questions when I'm there.

I sit in my favorite spot: the little seat on the windowsill that overlooks the school's garden. I love looking at it. It's so beautiful with all of the colors and the different plants. I always wonder how something so beautiful can exist in a world so horrible.

My life wasn't always so horrible. It used to be pretty good. But, it all went south when my mom died. She died last May from cancer. After she died, my dad and I moved to a different part of town. He still wanted to keep his job as the mayor, but he didn't want to be anywhere near that part of town. Too many memories.

We moved into a new house, into a new neighborhood, and now I have to go to a new school. School has only been going on for two weeks. But, right on the first day of school, people started picking on me, bullying me, asking me questions: Why do you have bruises all over your body? Why are you so skinny? Are you anorexic? The summer we moved was the worst one yet. Everyday my father would beat me, hit me, hurt me. I cried myself to sleep every night, praying to my mother to help me. But, nobody came. Nothing happened. Nobody cares.

Suddenly, I had the strange feeling someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw someone. It was a boy. Not just any boy, but Jack Frost. The most popular boy in school. All of the boys wanted to be his best friend, and all of the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. He was very tall, and thin. But not as thin like me, healthy thin. He had Snow White hair, and beautiful, icy, blue eyes. He had pale, white skin, but it sparkled, like snowflakes. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a black, leather jacket with a football shirt underneath. He wore athletic shoes, and his light blue backpack was slung over his right shoulder. He almost didn't seem real, he was just so, so, different. Angel like. Gorgeous, almost.

I gave him a half smile, and turned back to the window. I wonder why he was staring at me. I decided it didn't really matter. After about five minutes, the bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack and headed towards my first period class. As I passed one book shelf, I noticed that Jack still had not taken his eyes off of me. He just kept staring at me. That was weird. I shook it off, and just kept walking. No way was Jack interested in me. I was Hiccup, the loser of the school. He was the king, and I was the peasant. He would never, ever be interested in me. Oh, how wrong I was.

**Thanks for reading guys! I should probably publish one more chapter tonight! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Like I promised, here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! I own nothing. BTW: thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Jack's POV**

I was in the library when I saw him. One minute I was looking at a book for my history report, then next thing I know, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. And when he turned around and smiled at me? My heart stopped beating. Those beautiful green eyes really got my attention.

I thought, for all my life, I was into girls. I mean, I've already had, like, what? 15 girlfriends middle school and high school combined? I though I already knew what love was, but I didn't know it could be this strong.

He was just so different. That reddish brown hair was a unique color. Those eyes sparkled like never before. He was a real beauty, not to mention absolutely adorable! That cute freckled face was so adorable! Not mention his cute, little button nose and adorable smile! Adorable isn't even the right word to describe him!

I am the most popular guy in school. I'm the captain of the football team, I have some of the most highest grades in school, and my family is just about the richest family in the entire town. I have all of the latest clothes, and the coolest car on the planet! But, I would give all of that up just to be with him. I don't even know his name, but I don't care, I want him.

I followed him out of the library, into his next class. Surprisingly, his first period class is just across the hall from mine. I watch him walk into the classroom. He has his head down, as if he's trying not to draw attention to himself. I noticed he usually keeps to himself. _So he's a shy one. _I think to myself.

But, before I can watch him anymore, my current girlfriend comes up from behind me.

"Jack, what are you looking at?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing, Samantha. Come on, let's get to class, if I'm tardy one more time, Mr. Hilt will call my parents," I say.

She gives me one of her fake laughs. I wince. I would rather have him laugh at that than her.

"Hey, Samantha," I ask, "Who's that scrawny, little kid over there? The one with the reddish brown hair?"

Samantha looks over where I point. "Which one? The one with freckles on his face?"

"And green eyes? Yeah, him." Samantha gives me one of her cruel smiles.

"That's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Quite a name, huh? Well, he mostly goes by Hiccup. His dad is the mayor. His mom died last May, and he, like, went off the deep end. I think he's anorexic or something. He's so weird. And, like, the world's biggest loser. He's always looking at that rose garden on the West side of the school. And, he's always got his nose in a book. He is so weird. You better stay clear of people like that," She says to me, eyeing Hiccup with her dark eyes, as if she can't wait to pick on him after first period lets out.

"yeah, ok," I say, with acid in my voice. Samantha looks a little taken back.

"See you after first period," I say, as I head towards my classroom.

I couldn't concentrate at all first period. All I could think about was Hiccup, and what Samantha had said. Although, some of the stuff she had said were true. Hiccup was skin and bones, no doubt in my mind was he anorexic. And the part about his family? Yeah, I heard that story. It was in the newspaper. The mayor's wife died, leaving behind a 14 year old boy and the mayor himself. That must be horrible to lose your wife, your mother. Poor Hiccup.

I also know that the rose garden thing was right, too. After all, that was what Hiccup was looking at when I first saw him.

I practically jumped out of my seat when the bell that ended first period rang. I wanted to find out everything about Hiccup. He became my new obsession.

I followed him to his second period class, which, surprisingly, we had together. It was P.E., my favorite subject, but by the look on Hiccup's face, his least favorite class.

I followed him into the locker room, where our lockers were across from each other.

Hiccup changed in silence. Jimmy Palestine, the Co Captain of the football team, started talking to me about the upcoming football game this Friday. I was only half in the conversation, nodding when he would ask me a question, because I was too busy staring at Hiccup's body. When he took his shirt off, his chest was littered with bruises, cuts, burns, scrapes. Since his locker was in a corner, he just faced the wall, and nobody would pay attention to him. Except for me, of course. His back was exposed, though. It was just as bad as the front of his body. You could easily count his ribs, and you could see his spinal cord, he was that skinny.

Then, he quickly took his pants off. His bare legs were just as bad. They were two sticks, with skin that had burns and scrapes and bruises all over them. What had happened to his body? Who did that to him?

"Yo, Jack, are you listening?" asked Jimmy impatiently.

I blinked a few times, now trying to concentrate on Jimmy. "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"I said, since this is just a Friday game, you and me don't have to be in it. I'm still going, though. I'm bringing Claire. If you want you could take Samantha, too."

"I'm breaking up with Samantha," I say.

Jimmy looked surprised. "Y-you are? Ok, then, is there somebody else you want to take?"

"Uh, I'll tell you Thursday, ok?" I say, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Oh, ok, that's cool. See ya," He says as he walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah, see ya," I mumble. My eyes never leave Hiccup. He wears the school's P.E. uniform, but it just doesn't look the same. It hangs off of his small, skinny body. His P.E. sneakers look like they have seen better days. Caked with mud, and coming apart at the stitching, he looks like a homeless kid. But, he isn't. His dad is the mayor of our town.

We both make our way towards the gym. We all sit down on the black line, where Coach is taking attendance. I tried to focus on Coach, but all I could think about were the bruises on Hiccup's small body. Who put them there? How did he get them? Why was he so skinny? I was so focused on Hiccup I didn't hear my name called.

"Jack Frost! Are you paying attention? Stop daydreaming!" He said.

I snapped out of my daze. "Aw, come on Coach, it's a Monday morning! Nobody's awake on a Monday morning!" The whole class laughed at my little joke, even Coach.

"Alright, I'll give you that, Frost." He continued to call out everyone's names. Then he got to Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock!"

"Right here, sir," He said, his voice merely a whisper.

"Ah, there you are. Tell me, isn't your dad the mayor of our town?"

"Hiccup's face darkened at the mention of his father. "Y-yes sir, he is,"

"Huh, that's what I thought. That last name, Haddock, it rings a bell."

Hiccup gave him one of his adorable smiles. "Well, that's me."

Coach finished taking attendance. "Today is about survival. In the middle of the gym, there are a series of weapons. Don't worry, not real ones, they won't hurt anybody. Well, not too much. You're job is to not get hit. If you get hit three times, you're dead. Got it? It's sort of like the Hunger Games, kids. This is suppose to teach your strategy, survival, blah, blah, blah. Alright, let's get started."

The whole class of 24 students stood at the edges of the gym. "When I blow the whistle, you may start. Ready? Go!" He blew his whistle, and we were off.

I ran towards the middle of the room. There were a series of fake knives, axes, shields, a bow and arrow, swords, etc. "Man, this really is like The Hunger Games," I mumble to myself.

I grab a shield and an axe and swing it at a girl with red hair. She screamed, and dodged the axe. Then, something flashed next to me. Someone was running, fast. Somehow, I made it first to the center of the gym. I looked over to see who it was. It was Hiccup. He was racing against a blonde haired boy who was on the basketball team. Hiccup was faster. I guess being small has it's advantages.

Hiccup grabbed the bow and the quiver of arrows. He quickly loaded his bow and and shot his first arrow. It hit a girl with brown pig tails 12 feet away square in the chest. Then, Jimmy threw a plastic knife at him. He rolled, just missing the knife. In one second, he had already reloaded his bow and shot it at Jimmy. It hit him right in the ankle.

Hiccup was on fire. In just 10 seconds, he had shot down five people. He had amazing accuracy. Then, him and this other girl had a little show down. She was good with a sword. She missed him by this much. Hiccup reloaded his bow and shot at her. It hit her in the arm. Then she swing at Hiccup, who dodged it. She charged at him, but he rammed his bow into get chest, then kicker her down. He reloaded his bow and sot her once. The he took her sword, and touched her with it. She was out.

Suddenly, I was attacked by a boy on the Wrestling team. He had an axe, and swung it at me. I blocked it with my shield. He swung his axe again, and this time knocking, my shield out of my hand. I swung my sword and hit him int the thigh. He swung his axe and hit me in the arm. Then, I blocked one of his swings, and touched him in the stomach. He knocked my sword out of my hand. The boy touched my chest with the axe, and then was about to touch me for the third time, but before he could, he was shot with an arrow, 15 feet away. The boy was out, and I was still alive.

I looked over and saw Hiccup reload his bow with another arrow. There were two girls left, one boy, him, and me. Hiccup shot one of the girls with an arrow, and then reloaded. The girl he shot was out, but the other one wasn't. She charged at him with her axe in her hand. She swung the axe and barely missed Hiccup. He rolled away from her, reloading his bow and shot. It hit her in the shoulder. She threw her axe down on Hiccup, but he rolled away from the axe. He hit her with the bow, which sent her crashing down. Then, he reloaded his bow, and shot. She was out. One left.

The boy was 20 feet away from Hiccup. Hiccup reloaded his bow, again. He aimed for the boy. The boy had a shield and a knife. Hiccup rolled onto the ground and shot the boy in the ankles. I ran over to the boy, and tapped him with my sword. Only one more hit, and he was out. Hiccup rushed over. His quiver was empty. His last arrow was already loaded in the bow. But, before he could shoot, the boy swung his knife and caught Hiccup in he face. He screamed in pain, and let his last arrow fly. It hit the boy, but Hiccup came crashing down onto the ground covering his face with his hands.

"Hiccup!" I screamed. Coach ran over to us.

"My, my Hiccup. You are quite the shooter, aren't ya? Alright, alright, let me see."

Hiccup removed his hands from his face. Everybody gasped, except for Coach. Where the knife had caught Hiccup was a long cut down the left side of his face. It was a little bloody, but not too deep, since it was a plastic knife.

"Jack, take him down to the nurses office. Alright folks, we're done with that for the day. Let's do something that won't get me fired. Like basketball. Divide up into two groups. I'll go get the ball."

I helped Hiccup up off of the ground. He was cradling the left side of his face. There were tears gathering in his eyes. I pulled him close.

"Come on," I whispered to him, "Let's get you cleaned up,"

We walked in silence towards the nurses office.

"Hiccup, you where amazing! Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"My mother taught me, before, before she-"

"Shhh. We're almost there." I brought him into the nurse's office.

"And what do we have here?" Asked the nurse, looking at us over her round glasses.

"Coach decided to play Hunger Games for P.E. Today. Your result, Hiccup got a knife to the face."

The nurse winced. "Alright, sit him down over there. Were you using real weapons?"

"No, no. It was a plastic knife."

"Something needs to be done about that Coach. All well." The nurse went to the back of the closet, where her storage cabinets where kept. She returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a wash cloth, bandages, and some anti bacterial cream.

"Alright, Hiccup, just lean your head towards me." Hiccup did as he was told. The nurse put some of the rubbing alcohol onto the wash cloth and dabbed it onto the wound. Hiccup hissed in pain.

"Shhh, it's ok. I know, it hurts." When the nurse was finished cleaning out the cut, she put the anti bacterial cream over it and then bandaged it up.

"See, all better. You're as good as new."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, touching the bandage.

"Now, go along to your class. tell me if it starts bleeding again, honey,"

Hiccup and I walk out of the nurse's office, and when we where out of earshot, I grabbed the back of Hiccup's shirt and dragged him into the men's restroom. Hiccup let out a squeal, trying to get free but to no avail.

I gently pushed him against the wall.

"Hiccup, where did the bruises and cuts that litter your body come from?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," He mumbled.

"I moved in closer to him, and grabbed his shirt. I lifted it over his head. I pointed to his chest.

"Where did those come from?" Pointing to the bruises and cuts all over his chest.

Hiccup sighed. "Listen, Jack. I can't tell you. How do I know I can trust you? I mean, it's hard for me to, just don't ask, ugh!" Hiccup stuttered.

I have to admit, Hiccup is pretty adorable when he's agitated and stuttering.

"You're too cute, Hiccup." I mumble.

"What?" He asks.

"This Friday is a football game. Come with me to it. It's a Friday game, I don't play Friday games."

"You're inviting me to a football game?" He asks.

I smile at his discomfort. "Yes, you. Sweet, small, adorable you."

"Wait, what did you just say?" He asks, unsure if he heard me right.

"I said, I meant you. Come with me this Friday,"

"No, after that part,"He said, looking at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"I said, 'yes you. Sweet, small, adorable you.' Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I didn't know I was-"

"Adorable? Well, you are. More adorable than a new born puppy or a sweet little kitten." I say, as I take my index finger and lightly touch the tip of his nose.

Hiccup gave me his famous smile. I pinched his cheeks, which where full and still had a little baby fat in them. Hiccup pulled away and rubbed the area of his cheeks were I had pinched them. I smiled. Pinching his cheeks was probably going to become one my favorite things to do to him.

"Can, I have my shirt back now?" Hiccup asks.

I laughed and gave it back to him. "Can't wait till Friday," I say to him, as I pinch his cheek one last time.

Hiccup was mine.

**Whoa, that was a long chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Since I did see Catching Fire Friday, of course I had to include a little Hunger Games action. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Since I absolutely love this story, here is Chapter 3! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Hiccup's POV**

I noticed that I was being followed. When ever I looked over my shoulder, there he was. It was starting to creep me out after first period let out. I noticed that his first period class was across from mine. So, maybe it was just by chance he just happened to follow the exact same path as me.

But then I over heard him talking to Samantha Keys about me. The only reason I know Samantha is because her favorite thing to do is torture me. So, maybe again, Jack was just interested in knowing who I was, was because he is the most popular guy in school. When your the most popular guy in school, you need to know everybody.

Then first period let out and he was _still _following me. I was really starting to get creeped out. Then, when we where changing in the locker rooms, he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I just prayed he didn't noticed or ask about the scars and the bruises. Nobody can know my dad beats me. Nobody can know about those scars. Nobody.

Finally, we all headed to the gym, and I did the stupidest and smartest thing I have ever done in my life. I showed everybody my archery skills. I know I impressed Jack.

When I was seven, my mom started teaching me how to shoot. Since I was small and scrawny to begin with, my mother wanted me to have some way of defending myself. I got my first bow and arrow on my eighth birthday.

Ever since then, I have been practicing non stop. But, I would never shoot my dad. I don't why I don't, though. Maybe I'm just too gentle.

Then, that stupid boy with the plastic knife got me in the face. And guess who got to take me to the nurses office: Jack Frost, that's who.

Once the nurse got me all cleaned up, all I wanted to do was get back to class. I was a little nervous around Jack. And then Jack pulled me into the Men's bathroom and started asking questions. The Gods must really hate me.

Then he invited me to this Friday's football game. Does that count as a date? I mean, I thought Jack liked girls. He was dating Samantha. Or was he? I don't know. But when he called me cute and adorable it kinda sealed the deal. Jack had a crush on me. No denying it. And I had a crush on him. No denying it.

But when he stared to pinch my cheeks, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope for me after all. Although he does have a nice grip. The spot where he had pinched my cheeks was sore the whole morning. I never said that was a bad thing, though.

After he had confronted me in the restroom, we both went back to PE. We only had a few minuets left. Once second period was over, he still never left my side. We had some different classes, since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. But all of our core classes were the same, since we were both in advanced classes. In just two classes, my life had been turned upside down.

I was walking to my 5th period class, when Samantha Keys ran past me crying. All of her stupid friends where comforting her about something. I caught the words "Jack" and "break up". Looks like Jack decided to break up with his girlfriend.

As they walked by, one of her friends shoved me into the nearest locker. I hit my shoulder on the door, and I cried out in pain.

_Stupid girls. _I thought as I rubbed my shoulder. Suddenly, Jack appeared next to me.

"Hey, cutie," he said, as he pinched my right cheek.

"Hey," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder? Are you ok? Let me look at it," he said with concern in his eyes. He reached out to look at my shoulder but I backed away.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just one of Samantha's stupid friends." I explained.

"Oh, yeah, that might be my fault. I kinda broke up with her a few minutes ago," he said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured," I said, "I gotta get to class. See you 6th period."

Jack looked like he wanted to kidnap me, take me to his house, and love me forever. He really did looked pained as I walked away. It was weird having someone care for me. Very, very, weird.

We had 6th and 8th period together. When he saw me sitting alone, his eyes lit up, and he sat next to me.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" He asked, lightly pinching my cheeks, again. I moved my head away from him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you always doing that?" I asked, rubbing my cheeks where he had pinched them.

"Doing what?" He asked, again.

"Pinching my cheeks! Why are you always doing that?"

Jack sighed, but had a devious smile on his face. "It's my way of saying hello. And besides, it makes you embarrassed or mad when I do that. You look so cute when your like that." He tried to pinch my cheeks again, but I held his hands away.

"Just saying hello works fine." I said. He smiled at me.

"You're too cute, Hiccup," he said as the bell rang.

Finally, the bell that ended the day, rang. My dad told me to come home straight from school. The walk from the school to my house was only 15 minuets long. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door of the school. I started to walk in the direction of my house, when suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Ah!" I cried.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said, slightly irritated. Oh Gods, I knew that voice.

"Jack! Let me go! I need to get home or my dad will get mad!" I said, trying to fight against Jack. But, to no avail, he had a pretty strong grip on me.

"Stop fussing Hiccup! I'm driving you home," he said. We had reached his car. Let me tell you right now, Jack has the coolest car on the planet. It was jet black, with leather seats and voice command doors. It looked like it was custom made, just for Jack.

"Open," he said to the car, and the passenger door opened. My mouth was slightly a gap. I mean, the car actually _listened _to Jack. He smiled at my shocked face.

"I forgot to tell you one more thing about me. My parents are filthy rich," he said, gently shoving me into the car. Then, before I could move, he buckled the seat belt.

"Lock the seatbelt," he commanded. Suddenly, I felt a tightness on the seatbelt. I tried to unlock it, but it was locked shut.

"Jack," I whined, "Was locking me into place _really _necessary?"

He smiled a devious smile, and pinched my cheek again. Gods, I hated it when he does that.

"Yes, yes it was," he said. "What if you tried to run?" He asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, rolling my eyes.

He got into the driver's seat, and started up the car. "So, where to?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Jack, you really don't have to do this," I said, still pulling on my seatbelt.

"Don't move, it'll only make it tighter." he said. I growled at him, and he laughed at me.

"Seriously Hiccup, where do you live?"

I sighed in defeat. "3477 Evergreen Road,"

"Oh, you're not far," he said as he existed the school.

"Exactly! So why didn't you just let me walk home?" I asked.

He cupped my chin. "Because, it's too dangerous out there for you,"

I laughed. "First of all I have been walking home for two weeks now and nothing happened. Second, you saw what I did in PE today, you know I can defend myself."

"Speaking of PE, where in the world did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I told you, from my mom. When I was seven my mom decided to teach me how to shoot. I've been doing it ever since," I said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You where amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks,"

We where almost at my house.

"So, when should I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

I coughed. "Wait, what? Tomorrow? Jack, I don't need you to drive me to school!"

"You're so silly. Of course I do,"

"No, you really don't,"

"Hiccup," He said in a warning voice.

"My dad doesn't like it when I except rides from other people. It makes him look bad. Just don't do it, ok?"

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. I don't believe you for a second."

"Just, park your car a block away from my house. Come at 7:30. If my dad knows I'm excepting rides from people, he'll get mad. Really mad."

Jack gave me look. It said _I don't believe you at all. You're so lying._ "Fine," he sighed.

We had reached my house. There was a car in the driveway. My father was home. I started shaking. _Oh, no. He was home. I was suppose to be home before him. Oh, Gods, he's gonna be so mad._

"Hiccup, are you ok? You're shaking," said Jack. His voice pulled me out of my panic mode and into reality.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I squeaked.

"Are you sure?" He asked. All I could do was nod, I was so scared.

"See you tomorrow," I said. I tried to get out, but the seat belt was still locked.

"Uh, Jack? A little help here," I said, gesturing towards the seat belt.

"Oh, right, sorry. Unlock seat belt." He commanded. The seat belt loosened, and I was free.

"Bye," I said as I closed the door. Jack drove away as soon as I opened the door. I steps inside my house.

"Who was that you where with?" A gruff voice said. I turned around and saw my father. He was 6ft 10in., with muscular arms, legs, and just about everything else.

"Hey, Dad. That was just a friend. He offered me a ride. I wanted to get home early."

The first blow came out of nowhere. It hit me dead in the stomach. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Then, a series of kicks and punches ran down onto me. He kicked me in the right eye, probably giving me a black eye.

"DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME! DO NOT, YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!"

He kicked me in the mouth, and the taste of blood was the first thing I noticed. I coughed. My mouth was filling up with blood. Probably from my lip or a tooth. He punched me in both shoulders, giving me two big bruises on each. I tried not to cry, I really did. But it was impossible, the pain was overwhelming.

But, the worst was yet to come. My dad took of his belt. "Time for you to learn some respect," he said. He started whipping my back with his belt. I cried out in pain as the belt came down on me, each time. Finally, after 10 minutes of the whipping, he stopped.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked me in a taunting manor. All I could do was whimper. Then he kicked me in the head, and I was surrounded by darkness. I slowly fell into the depths of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for that last cliffhanger! I'm absolutely in love with this story, so expect a lot more chapter this week. Also, I'm on Thanksgiving break! Which means more time to write. I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Hiccup's POV**

I woke up to find myself in my room. I had a horrible head ache, my mouth still tasted like blood, and everything hurt. I looked over onto my nightstand where my clock was. I had exactly 25 minuets until Jack came to pick me up. Somehow, I was able to get out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom.

I practically jumped 5 feet in the air at the sight of my reflection. My right eye was swollen, and was starting to turn black and blue. Just as I had though it would. I had a deep, short cut that started at the left corner of my lower lip and ended at my chin. My nose was also black and blue. It was probably broken.

But, unfortunately, the worse was yet to come. Once when I took all of my clothes off to jump into the shower, I caught sight of what my back looked like out of the corner of my eye. It had shallow, red, angry slash marks, about 10 of them, all over my back from where my dad had whipped me. I stared at my naked body in the mirror. I was a sight for sore eyes.

I could easily count my ribs. When I turned around, you could easily see my spinal cord. Which kinda creeped me out. My body was covered in giant bruises, cuts, scrapes, should I go on?

I stepped on the nearby scale just out of curiosity. 74 pounds. Great. Just great. I sighed and stepped off of the scale. I used to 95 pounds when my mother was still alive. I lost over 20 pounds this past summer. That's got to be, like, a record or something. Although, I found out the hard way that my dad doesn't like to share food.

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. After 3 minutes of waiting for the water to warm up, I figured my dad used all of the hot water. A freezing, cold shower it is.

Have you ever taken an outdoor bath? During winter? In Antarctica? At 7 o'clock in the morning? Covered in bruises and cuts? I suggest you don't.

I only stayed in the shower long enough for all of the blood that caked my face and body to wash off. During my ice bath the water turned off unexpectedly. Looks like Dad forgot to pay the water bill. Again.

I jumped out of the shower shivering, but glad most of the blood was gone. I dried off and went on a hunt to find some clean clothes. My dad isn't much of a laundry person.

Finally, I was able to find some slightly clean underwear, jeans, a tee-shirt, and some socks. I put them on. Good thing my tee-shirt was long sleeve. I'll tell you right now, I'm not a cutter. My dad cuts me for me. Isn't that sweet? Yeah, well, it's my job to hide everything he's ever done to me. Easier said then done, thank you very much.

I towed dried my hair, and somehow I was able to brush my teeth with no water. I have absolutely no idea how I did it. I combed through my now dry hair. Then I headed towards the kitchen. _Please have some food left. Please have some food left. I'm going to pass out if I don't eat anything._ I looked in the fridge, but all I found was disappointment. Then, I looked in the pantry. There was half of a granola bar left. Looks like that's what's for breakfast. I scarfed down the half eaten granola bar. So many people say I'm anorexic. In order to be anorexic, you have to refuse to eat anything. I don't have a choice. There_ is _nothing to eat in my kitchen.

I have 5 minuets until Jack comes. Thank the Gods I didn't have any homework. But, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I remember one more thing I had to do: Hid my broken nose, my black eye, and my cut lip.

When my mom died, my dad kept everything that was hers. Everything. Including all of her make up. Thankfully, my mother and I had the same skin tone. My dad has already left for work, so I run into the bathroom my mother and father used to share. I look through all of the drawers on my mother's side until I find what I'm looking for: her make up bag. I dig out the liquid concealer. This always does the trick. I squirt a little into the palm of my hand and start applying it to my face. In just a few minuets, I look good as new.

Then I hear the phone ring. That was weird. Nobody ever called our house. Well, not by the home phone, anyway. I run to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Hiccup. It's me Jack. I'm parked a block away, just liked you said. You ready?"

"Jack? How did you get my phone number?"

"Looked it up in the phone book,"

I sighed. "I'll be there in a second," then I hung up, grabbed my backpack and headed down the block. Soon, Jack's car came into view. I wasn't even 5 feet away from his car yet, and he jumped out of it.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey, cutie." He said, while pinching my cheek. I tried not to cry out in pain. Where he had pinched my cheek was were my father had punched me last night. It was still really sore. Jack grabbed my backpack and put it in the back of his car. Then he told the door to open, and it did, and then he gently shoved me into the passenger's seat, and buckled me in. Then he told the seatbelt to lock. And it did.

"Jack," I whined. "I'm not going to run. You don't have to lock me in!"

He smiled at me. He took his index finger and lightly touched the tip of my nose.

"You really are adorable, you know that?"

"I've been told," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as he got into the driver's seat.

"Was your dad angry that I dropped you off?" He asked, in a kidding manor.

I shivered at the thought of what happened after Jack had dropped me off. It wasn't one of the worst beatings I've ever received, but it still was very painful.

But, I put on a fake smile for him. "He was a little upset, but not too much. Still, just drop me off a block away, ok?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever."

We reached the school. Kids walking through the doors, buses were dropping more kids off by the side of the school. A lot of them where talking to each other, some where carrying posters in their hands, while others where listening to music.

I guess Jack has his own parking spot, because the spot closest to the school was open, while all of the other spots around it where full.

"What? Do you have, like, you're own parking spot?" I asked, slightly amused.

Jack gave me a smile. "When you're the most popular guy in school, you get things like that,"

I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed.

He sighed. He scanned my face, as if he noticed something was wrong but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What?" I asked.

Jack smiled. "Just admiring how adorable you are. I still can't believe your mine."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "I still don't understand why you like me. I mean, I'm... Me."

"Exactly. You're you." He cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I moved away. This whole affection thing was kinda new to me. The past 3 to 4 months for me was hell. Getting beaten up every day, crying every night, being yelled at, starved. I kinda forgot what love felt like. And for some reason, I wasn't eager to let it back into my life.

"We should get to class," I mumbled.

We both got out of the car, but Jack wasn't ready to say good-bye just yet. Once I got out of the car, he wrapped his arm around my waist, so I couldn't go any where, even if I tried. And don't worry, I did. But he really does have a strong grip. Just ask my cheeks.

Everybody was staring at us as we walked into school. It made me feel so uncomfortable, all of those eyes staring at me. I wished Jack would loosen his grip on my waist. I tried to move away, again. But, all Jack did was tighten his grip on me.

Then, some of Jack's football friends came up to him. One of them stared at me for a second, but Jack gave him a look, and he looked back at Jack.

That was when I really tried to run. The football players loved to pick on me. Second day of school, shoved me into a locker. Third day, punched me in the jaw. Fourth day rammed me into the lockers. By the fifth day, I stopped keeping track.

I tried to get away with all of my might, which if you're wondering, isn't very much, but still, I tried. Jack looked down at me with a worried expression, but all I could do was whimper. He gripped me even tighter, pulling me close in a protective manor.

"So, Jack, who's your little friend?" Asked one of the bigger players. I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I squirmed under Jack's painfully tight grip, but Jack just wouldn't let go. He had a really good grip. I never knew he was that strong. Or was I just weak? All well, It doesn't matter.

"This is my friend, Hiccup. Hiccup, this is-"

"Oh, don't worry, Jack. Hiccup knows who we are. And we know Hiccup. Don't we, boys?" All four or five of the huge, bolder like boys nodded their heads with greedy and evil smiles.

I started shaking. Let's say Jack actually did protect me when all of those boys attack me. But, there was one of Jack, and 4 or 5 of them. Oh, Gods, this was going to hurt so bad.

Jack gave me a puzzled look. "How do you know Hiccup?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"You know, we have a lot of things in common." one of them replied.

_Yeah, _I think, _I like not being beaten to a pulp, and you do. So much in common! _

"Oh, really," Jack says, eyeing me and the football players suspiciously.

They smile. I still couldn't stop shaking.

"Well, we should probably get to class." Says one of the boys. They all walk away from us. Then, one of the boys quickly kneels down and whispers in my ear, "Can't wait to have some more fun today, Hiccup."

I'm paralyzed. Let me give you a clue why:When he means 'fun', he means they're gonna beat me to a pulp when Jack's not looking.

When, they all leave, Jack loosens his grip on me and turns towards me. "Hiccup? What where they-?"

But before he could finish his sentence, I take off down the hallway. I run as fast as my little legs can carry me. But, before I can make it pass the second hallway, someone catches my arm.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said a voice. I knew that voice.

"Samantha, let me go," I plead, but my voice cracks in mid sentence. She laughs. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her dark eyes never left mine.

"So, how is being Jack's new little pet?" She asks. I struggle to get free.

"I'm nobody's pet, Samantha."

She laughs. "Oh, I beg to differ. I saw how he wrapped his arms around you. But, just wait until he sees the damage underneath your clothes Hiccup. That's right, I know your little secret. Once Jack sees all of the bruises the football team has given you, he'll throw you away like a piece of trash," The grip on my arm tightens, which makes me cry out in pain. My cries are like music to her ears.

"That's enough, Samantha," says another voice. All I can do is whimper. Samantha turns around, and when she sees Jack, her face darkens.

"Let go of Hiccup," Jack commanded.

"Oh, yeah? Why should I?" She asked, tightening her grip on me even more. I scrunch my face up in pain.

"Samantha," Jack says, "Let, go of him. Now."

"Fine," she says, releasing her death grip on me. Then for good measure, she throws me to the floor. I land right in front of Jack's feet.

"I wouldn't want this scrawny piece of trash, anyway." She said. Then she walked down the hall towards her first period.

When she disappears down the hall, Jack kneels down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He whispers as he helps me up off of the floor. Once I'm up, Jack starts doing a check up to see if Samantha hurt me. Then, he pulls me close. His arms wrap around me in a protective manor. He strokes my hair with one of his hands, while the other one is rubbing small, circles on my back. It hurts. When he touches my back, white hot pain shoots up my back. As he strokes my hair, my head ache becomes more and more painful.

I pulled away quickly. "I should, probably get to class. First period should start any moment." As if on cue, the bell rings. I sprint down the hall before Jack can say or do anything.

**Jack's POV**

I knew something was wrong with Hiccup the minute I laid eyes on him. Monday afternoon, he was just fine, Tuesday morning, he looked like he was attacked by a pack of angry dogs. And when I pinched his cheek? I saw that wince. I saw through his forced, fake, smile. He had a limp to him, and he looked like he had makeup on his face. Maybe that was just me.

And when my football friends came over to talk to me, of course I knew Hiccup didn't want to be there. But I wanted him there. His struggles were useless. I may look thin, but I'm stronger than I look. And what did Andrew mean when he said that Hiccup and him had met before? And why was Hiccup shaking so bad? I swear, if any of those guys touched my little Hiccup, they'll regret it.

And then Samantha Keys got in the way. It hurt me so much to see Hiccup in that much pain. I checked his arms to see if he was ok, and even though I didn't see anything, I still bet that he'll have bruises by tomorrow. Yay, another bruise added to Hiccup's bruise collection.

I wish we had more classes together. We only have PE, Science, Social Studies, Math, Language Arts, Lunch, and Home Education Class together. I miss him during the classes I don't have him in.

I was tardy again first period. I looked over at the class Hiccup was in. His head was down, and he looked like he wanted to disappear. After school today I'll have to have a talk with him.

"Late again, Mr. Frost," Mr. Hilt said to me as I appeared in the doorway 30 seconds after the bell rang.

"Sorry, sir," I said, "You know how the halls get when you're trying to get to class,"

Mr. Hilt harrumphed, but didn't count me tardy. Thank you for that.

Just like yesterday, I couldn't concentrate all during first period. My brain said school, but my heart said Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup.

Finally, first period let out. Hiccup had just left the doorway of his first period classroom, when I walked up next to him. He smiled at me. A real one.

"Hey Cutie," I said to him, pinching his left cheek. Gods, I love doing that even though he hates it. Hiccup growls at me and I laugh. He is so adorable.

I wrapped my arm around his skinny waist. I hold him close to me, tightly. Knowing Hiccup is safe and next to me is all I need.

He struggles a little bit, trying to break my grip on him. But to no avail. I laugh at his struggles. "No, no. You're not going anywhere," I say, "you're staying right here."

He gives me one of his adorable smiles, and all I want to do is kiss him. But, if I do, I might not be able to control myself. It might move to something... More serious.

Gods, I feel like a perverted version of a Edward Cullen. I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Finally, we reached the locker rooms. Hiccup grabbed his gym clothes and headed towards the bathroom stalls. I wonder why he's changing in there. Maybe he's scared to show off his body.

PE goes by quickly. Since some parents complained to Coach about his new Hunger Games game, we now have to do basketball. Fine with me.

Hiccup stays silent the entire time. I don't think I can wait until after school. I need to figure out what's up with Hiccup sooner.

**Hiccup's POV**

Once I crossed the threshold of my first period classroom, Jack was right there. He wrapped his arms around me again. It was too tight. All of my bruises screamed in protest.

Then, as I walked into the locker room, I remember something: All of my scars on my back where visible. I decided to play it safe and change in the bathroom. PE went by fast, and before I knew it, it was time for fourth period. That's Home Education for Jack and I. Home education is just a class where they teach you the basics: cooking, sewing, cleaning, etc. It sounds boring, but actually very fun. Today, we are learning how to make spaghetti.

Jack and I are partners. Somehow, we'll probably burn the spaghetti, or not cook it enough and have it come out in clumps. Neither of us are very good at stuff like that.

"Ok, class," my teacher says to us, "Today we'll be learning how to make a very simple dish. I trust that all of you have eaten spaghetti before. Correct? Directions are on the board, at the end of class I will rate your dish from 1 to 10. You may begin."

The first thing it says on the bored is to get a pot and fill it up with two cups of water.

"I'll get the water," I say to Jack, who has decided to pick a fight with his ex girlfriend, Samantha.

"I'm going to crush both of you. Jack, you're so bad at cooking, you could burn ice!"

"Oh, so if I'm going to 'fail' so badly, then why do I have the highest grade point average then almost the entire school?" Jack shot back.

By now, Samantha had already pored her two cups of water into her pot.

"Grades are just letters. Grade point averages are just numbers. They don't matter!"

I came back from the sink and put my pot on the stove. Next thing on the list, shake one tablespoon of salt into the pot and put the stove on medium.

"Wow, Samantha. You have stooped to an all time low. I guess that's what happens when the one you loved is no longer interested into you."

Samantha's jaw dropped. "How dare you!" And before Jack could say another thing, before I could register what was happening or what was going to happened, Samantha threw the pot full of water at Jack. Jack ducked and missed it by this much, but you know who didn't miss it? Me, that's who. The water got me right in the face. Oh, and surprise! The concealer I was wearing that was covering up all of my bruises on my face WASN'T WATER PROOF.

I put my hand up to my face. When I looked back at my hand I noticed the concealer was coming off. Fast.

I dropped everything and ran towards the bathroom. Oh, no, oh, no! What am I going to do? Jack is going to see my bruises and flip out! I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into the nearest stall. The stall I was in had a small mirror on the wall. I looked at my reflection. The concealer was practically gone. My black eye, my broken nose, and the cut by my lip was more visible then ever.

Then, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

My blood ran cold, and my heart stopped beating.

"Hiccup? Are you in there? Are you ok?" Said a voice. Oh Gods, that was Jack's voice. The Gods must really hate me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I said, trying to think of a plan. How can I hide this? There has to be another way!

"Come on out!" He said.

"uh, ok, just hold on!" Maybe I could lie. I'm horrible at lying, but hey, it's worth a shot.

"Just don't freak out, ok?" I said through the door.

"Why would I-?"

"Just promise me you won't." I say.

"Fine, I promise. Now come on out."

I take a deep breath and open the door. I didn't meet Jack's eyes. I heard him gasp. Then, before I could register what was going on, I was being dragged a crossed the bathroom.

I guessed I never really paid attention to what was in the bathrooms, because Jack pulled up a nearby chair and sat down in it. I didn't know they had chairs in the bathroom. Then, he pulled me down into his lap. He made me sit on his lap and look him in the eyes. This was what I was afraid of.

I squirmed underneath his gaze. Also, I didn't like sitting on his lap. But, I didn't really have a choice. I tried to jump of his lap, but he held me down.

"Hiccup, let me look at you. Who did this?" He took my chin and tilted my head back so he could get a better look at my face.

"Jack, you promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"Yeah, because I didn't know _this _was on the other side of the door!" He gestured to my face.

Ouch. Ok, that hurt. I jumped off of his lap as tears started to form at my eyes. I wiped them away. I looked at Jack, and he realized what he had just said.

"Oh, Hiccup, I didn't mean it like that." He reached for me, and I tired to move away, but unfortunately Jack has very long arms. He grabbed and placed me back on his lap.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Asked Jack, as he took his index finger and lightly traced the bruises that framed my face.

Now or never, time to lie. "I-I, got into a fight. With some people in my neighborhood."

I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't tell him that it was my father and some of his football buddies that did this to me.

"Hiccup, stop lying to me. Tell me the truth." Dang it, he saw through my lie. All right, Hiccup, try to think of another one. A really good one.

I opened up my mouth to say another lie, but Jack interrupted me.

"Hiccup. I know your lying to me. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"I-I just, I just can't, Jack. Now, please-" I tried to get off of his lap again, put he tightened his grip on me.

"Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me until you tell me the truth."

I was stuck. But I refused to tell the truth.

"Why do you even care?" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Jack said to me. I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. But, seriously, why did he care? Obviously he doesn't like me anymore since he's seen what I really look like. I'm a freak. I'm a pathetic, defenseless, freak.

I guess Jack took my question to heart, because he picked me up like I was a rag doll, pushed me against his chest, somehow made my legs wrap around his waist, and took both hands and put them underneath by butt for support. Then he pushed my back against the wall, so I was forced to look at him.

"Hiccup, why would you ask something like that?"

"Because. You've seen what I really look like. Do you really still want to be with someone who looks like, well, this?" I gestured to my face.

Jack leaned in to the point where our faces where centimeters apart. Then, he pressed his cool lips to my forehead. His kiss felt like I was being to by a snowy angel. Seriously, not kidding.

"Yes," he answered back to me, confidently. I gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Alright," he said, "I'm taking you home."

"What?" I said, not sure if I heard him right. "I can't go home, my dad-"

"No, not to you're house. Mine." Jack said. He still hadn't let me down.

"Why?"

Jack sighed. "I'm gonna get you all clean up. Come on," he said as he lightly patted my cheek, "Let's take you home."

**Holy Cow, that was a long one! I just love Hiccup and Jack, they're so cute together! I should probably write another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Please review, every review counts! I love it when you guys review, or else I think nobody is reading my stuff. Well, anyways, thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter. Just a warning, this chapter is going to be very fluffy! Thanks so much for the reviews. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Hiccup's POV:**

_Jack: Come on, let's get you home._

Jack finally let me down back onto the floor. After being in that position for a few minuets, it started to hurt. But, just as soon as he put me down, he picked me right back up. I swear, he just doesn't know what to do with me.

"Am I really that light? Or are you just really strong?" I asked him, as he picked me up like I weighed nothing and balanced me on his hip, like how you would hold an infant.

"It's sort of a mixture of both," he said, "How much do you weigh?"

I remembered weighing myself earlier this morning. I really didn't want to tell him how much I weighed, but, he'll probably figure out sometime or another.

"74 pounds." I told him, "I weigh 74 pounds,"

Jack's eyebrows shot up. _"74 pounds?! _Do you eat?"

"Yeah, I eat," I said to him. _I eat when there is food in the house. _I thought to myself.

"My Gods Hiccup, why are you so light? No wonder I can pick you up and carry you around so easily. I bench like 120. You need to fatten up!"

"I've been told," I mumbled.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up. To my house we go." He started to walk out of the bathroom while carrying me on his hip.

"Uh, Jack. I have legs for a reason." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jack put me back on my feet, but still did look sad that he couldn't carry me around. He took his arm, and gently this time, wrapped it around my waist.

"I'll go get our stuff, ok?" He whispered in my ear, "Just wait here," Then he disappeared in the direction of where our fourth period class was.

I decided to hid in the bathroom. If anybody walked down the hall, they wouldn't see a beat up Hiccup standing there alone. Soon, Jack reappeared by my side, with his back pack pack slung over his shoulder, and mine in his hand. I reached for my backpack, but he pulled it away from me.

"What?" I asked.

Jack raised and eyebrow. "Hiccup, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure there are more damage to your body than the eye can see. I don't think you should be carrying a heavy backpack on your already bruised body."

I rolled my eyes. "You baby me too much," but he still wouldn't give me my backpack.

Jack checked us both out at the front office. I guess when your he most popular guy in school, you get special treatment. We headed towards his car. It was freezing cold out side, and my ice bath earlier this morning didn't really help. Oh, Gods, if I got sick, Jack would baby me to the ends of the Earth and back.

Jack placed both of our backpacks in the back of the car. Then, he put me in the car and buckled me up. Thankfully he didn't lock me in.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live in the Meadows." He answered.

"Never heard of it," I said.

Jack smiled at me. "Just wait and see,"

We drove to his house in silence. After 10 minuets, I really wondered where we were going.

"Jack, do you really live that far away?"

"My parents bought this giant lot of land and built on it. It's on the edge of town. Don't worry, we're almost there."

When we were one mile away from leaving town, he turned right, into a forest. Except, there was road. That was weird. I always used to to camping here when I was little with my mom and dad. Whenever we came here, I never noticed a road. Then again, I was 8.

Then there was a break in the forest. There was a huge meadow with flowers and water fountains, and on top of that was a huge mansion. Jack wasn't kidding when he said he was rich. My jaw dropped.

"We're here," he said. Suddenly two tall men dressed in tuxes, came over to the car.

Jack and I got out of the car.

"Mr. Frost? Home so early?" One of them asked.

"Yes, Steven, I decided to take my friend and I home, early. Are backpacks are in the back of the car. Could you please fetch them please and place them in my room?"

"Of course!" The other one said. Jack walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He whispered in my ear. He guided me to the front door and opened it.

"Wow," I said. The floor was made of marble, and the walls and ceiling where made of pure gold. On the back wall, there was a huge fish tank, with all sorts of different species of fish and sharks.

"My mom is a marine biologist. My dad is a doctor." He explained to me. All I could do was nod. He guided me over to an elevator on the left side. It was made out of crystal and gold. He pressed the up button, and immediately, the doors opened. But, before we go in, Jack calls, "Maria!"

A Spanish, short women appears by our side.

"Yes, Mr. Frost?" She asked.

"Please go up to my bathroom and draw a bath, please."

"Of course," she said. Then, she disappeared.

I looked at Jack, confused. "Why are you making her fill up your bath tub?"

Jack laughed. "Hiccup, I told you, I'm getting you cleaned up. How are you suppose to get clean with no water?"

"Right," I said. But, when Jack said he wanted to get me cleaned up, I didn't expect getting bathed. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

We walked into the gold elevator, and Jack pressed the button with the number 15 on it.

"You have 15 floors in your house?"

"Yeah," said Jack, "I chose the highest floor for the view."

"You know, you don't have to do this," I said as we passed the fifth floor.

"What? Of course I do!"

"No, you really don't. I can take care of myself."

"Says the kid who kept all of his bruises, cuts, scarpes, and injuries, a secret."

"I have a good reason for doing that," I said to him after we passed the ninth floor.

"Oh, really? I'd like to hear it,"

"Uh, I can't tell you. Not yet anyways."

Jack looked at me with a pained expression. He took my face into his hands.

"Is somebody hurting you, or-"

"Jack." I interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it." I pulled away from him.

Jack didn't push for answers. He hugged me close to his chest. We had reached the 15th floor.

Jack's was amazing. It had a king sized bed with like, a billion covers, in the middle of the room. He had a canopy over his bed. All over the room were candles. His room smelled really good. He had a huge book shelf on one side of his room filled with pictures, awards, books, etc. He had a full sized mirror between two huge walk in closets on the side wall. That was when I heard the running water.

I walked over to the back wall where his bathroom bathtub looked like it was made for a sperm whale. The bathtub was filled with hot, soapy water. It smelled really good.

"Bath time," Jack said, as he grabbed the bottom of my sweatshirt and pulled over my head. I backed away.

"Hold on, hold on." I said.

"What?"

"I can bathe myself, you know that right?"

Jack sighed.

Here's the deal: If Jack decides to give me bath, he'll see everything. Everything! Every scar, every bruise, every injury. I can't have that happen.

"Hiccup, don't hide the injuries on your body. I heard what Samantha had said. I know there are more bruises under your clothes."

Now, I started panicing. He was going to see the whipping marks on my back and flip out. He was going to see the two big bruises on my shoulders and freak. He was going to see everything. He was going to see it all.

"Strip." He said to me, "Now."

He didn't even give me a chance to do anything, before he grabbed my arm and pulled my shirt over my head. My back faced him. I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next.

I heard Jack gasp. "Hiccup," he breathed, "w-what happened?"

"Um," I said, trying to think of a really good lie.

"And don't you dare lie to me," Jack said in a dangerous voice. Dang it, he always knows when I'm going to lie.

"Turn around," he said. I did as I was told. Jack looked over my stomach and traced his index finger over each rib.

"When was the last time you ate?" He said, not meeting my eyes.

"This morning," I said, which wasn't isn't entirely true. I ate if you count half of a gronala bar as a meal.

"What did you eat?" He asked.

"Uh," I said.

"Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you had a nice, hot meal that filled you up?"

Oh, gosh, I don't even remember. Probably a week before my mom died. Not even. My mom was really sick the last few weeks of her life, so probably some time in April. It was September now.

When I didn't answer, Jack nodded his head. "That's what I thought. All right, take your shoes and socks off." Jack went back into his room. When he came back, he had a basket. He threw my sweatshirt, my shirt, and my shoes and socks into the basket.

"Pants," he said, with his hand outstretched. This was where it got tricky. A lot of my serious injuries where on my legs. I mean, they where always covered, so my dad always hurt me there. Nobody would ever know.

"Come on Hiccup," he said. I hung my head. I really didn't want to. But, I should of known. If I didn't do it myself, Jack would do it for me.

He started to come over to me, but I backed away. "I know, I know. I'm on it." I said as I slipped my jeans off. I handed them to him. His eyes widened at the sight of my bare legs, but didn't say anything.

He had his hand outstretched. "What?" I asked. He looked down at the underwear I was wearing. Uh, I really didn't want to take them off in front of Jack.

"Come on, Hiccup," Jack said. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't be embarrassed." Then, he took both hands, grasped the waistband of my underwear, and pulled down. My face got really red.

"See, was that so bad?" He cooed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get this thing over with," I said, with my hands on my hips. Jack looked at my naked body.

"Hiccup," He said in a gentle tone, "my dad really should take a look at you. You're not healthy. At all."

"No!" I said quickly. "Jack, nobody can know."

"Hiccup. Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You are black and blue. You are just skin and bones. Why won't you let me help you?" He asked with pleading eyes.

But, I stood my ground. "Jack, no. I don't want anybody to know." Actually, the real reason was because if people saw what has happened to me over past couple of months, they're gonna think I'm weak. My dad's life will be ruined. I really do like my dad. I mean, he did lose the love or his life. Gods, I'm way to nice.

Jack pulled me over to his full length mirror and made me look at myself.

"Look at that," he said pointing to my ribs.

"Look at this!" He said pointing to the bruises on my shoulders.

"I can only imagine what happened here," he said pointing to all of my bruises and cuts that ran along the front side of me. Then, he turned me around to where my backside was shown.

"Look at all of these!" He said, gesturing to the angry lash marks that where on my back.

"Hiccup, this is bad!" He said again, running a finger down my spinal cord.

"Woah, what happened here?" He asked, as he placed a cool hand on the backside of my hip. There was a giant bruise there. I had gotton it from where my dad had thrown me into the coffee table because he was mad about something. The cornor of the table had pierced me right below the spinal cord. I couldn't sit for two days.

"Yeah, my dad seriously needs to take a look at you." He said, as he took a look at the cut marks on my inner thigh. My face was redder than a tomato.

"Can I get in the tub now?" I said, as I started to shiver. I was cold, and having no clothes on didn't help. Also, I seriously disliked having Jack look at all of my injuries. I don't know why. I just did.

"Right, sorry." He said as he guided me towards the tub. Then, he picked me up and placed me in the tub, which I thought was completely unneccessary. Jack keeps forgetting that I have legs.

The water was warm, and felt so good against my aching muscles. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Hiccup, when was the last time you had a shower?" Jack asked, as he squirted shampoo into the palm of his hand.

"This morning," I answered back. Although my ice bath wasn't very enjoyable.

"Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you had a _real _shower, with soap and hot water?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't know. Probably a few weeks after my mom died. My dad didn't pay for anything, do anything. He didn't go grocery shopping, he didn't pay the bills, he didn't do the laundry, he didn't do anything. He was so used to my mom doing all of that stuff. And now that she's gone, none of it gets done. I mean, once in a while he does those things. But, not often enough.

"Oh, Hiccup," Jack said, as he massaged the shampoo into my hair. It smelled like coconut.

"You know, I can take bath, with out help, you know that, right?" I said to him.

"Oh, hush." He said to me with a playful smile. But that smile faded when he took his hands away from my hair, looked at them, and saw that they covered in blood.

He gasped. "Jack! It's dried blood! Ok? I'm fine. It's just dried blood."

"Oh, and that's suppost to make me feel better?" he said sarcastically. "Don't worry Jack, it's just a build up of dried blood! Nothing to worry about!" He said, mimicking my voice.

"I don't talk like that," I mumbled.

Jack made me duck my head under the water to get all of the shampoo and blood out of my hair. Then, he grabbed some conditioner and massaged that into my hair. He grabbed a comb and combed through my hair.

"Well, that's done," He said, putting the comb down.

"Can I at least wash my body, by myself?" I asked.

"Not a chance, Hiccup."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I want to see every little scratch on your body."

_Might take awhile. I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that. We'll be here for hours._

Jack took a loofa, or whatever it's called, and squirted body soap onto it. Then he started to wash my body. He started at my shoulders, where those huge bruises lived, and gently worked his way down. When he got to my back, that was when things got tricky. My back was very sensitive. But, somehow, Jack successfully washed my entire body with out hurting me...too much.

Then he took some type of face soap, squirted it into his hand, and started washing my face. He got most of the blood off of my face. My face was still really sore, and it was a good thing Jack noticed that.

Jack rinsed out the conditioner out my hair, and my bath was finally over.

"Now, Hiccup, was it really that bad?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, it was humiliating. Now can this bath be over?" I said as I still sat in the tub.

"Yes, just hold on." Jack went into one of his closets and brought back a white towel, and I swear, it was the fluffiest towel I have ever seen in my entire life.

I got out of the tub, and Jack wrapped the towel around me. I felt like I was being hugged by the Abominable Snow Man.

Then, Jack guided me over to his bed.

"Alright, Hiccup. What size are you?"

"I-I don't know," I say, a little embarrassed.

"That's ok, when I take you shopping later on we'll figure it out."

I almost choke. "Jack, you don't have to buy me new clothes!"

"Of course I do! I'm not going to let you wear those!" He says as he points towards the basket with all of my clothes.

"Well, then what are you going to do with them? Can't I have them back?"

"Absolutely not. I'm going to burn them when you're not looking." He says to me. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, I still have clothes from when I was 6th grade, so maybe they'll fit you."

A little insulting, but ok, it's worth a shot."

Jack laughs at me. By now, I've learned that Jack will do everything for me, such as putting clothes on me, for me. Yay, thank you overprotective, crazy boyfriend.

He has a pair of underwear in his hands. I unravel the towel that used to consume me. Jack holds them open for me to step into them, and I do. He slides them up my legs.

Then, he grabs some jeans from his closet and makes me put them on. He buttons the button, and when I have them on, he looks at me up and down. Then, he grabs one of his tee shirts and slides it over my head.

"How do I look, Jack?" I ask.

"Absolutely adorable." He says, pinching my cheek for like, the millionth time this day.

"He sits me down on his bed.

"I don't care what you say, I'm getting my dad to check you out," He says to me, pushing my damp bangs out of my eyes.

"Jack!" I whine.

He puts a finger to my lips so I can't say another word.

"Hush, Hiccup."

I remove his finger. "Can you at least take me home?"

"No can do, Hiccup. I'm not done cleaning you up yet."

"What do you mean? I'm all clean."

Jack shook his head. "Time to fatten you up," he said, while lightly patting my cheek.

Food? Yeah, food sounds pretty good right now. But, for some reason, I don't want to eat. I don't want Jack wasting good food on me.

"I'm not hungry," I say to him, but my stupid stomach decides to growl. Loudly.

"Oh really?" He says. He lifts my shirt up so my stomach is visible. He puts a cool hand on it.

"I don't want to see your ribs Hiccup."

"I don't either," I mumble. Jack lightly kisses my forehead.

"I'll be back, ok? Just wait here." Then Jack disappears behind the gold elevator. He comes back up with a sliver tray.

"Time to eat." He says. I look at the tray. It has a big bowl filled with chicken noodle soup, three slices of bread, and a glass of iced tea. It makes my mouth water.

I reach for the spoon, and dig in. The soup burns my mouth, but I don't care, I'm just so hungry. The broth slides down my throat, warming me from head to toe. In five minutes, the soup is gone. Then I start on the bread. It didn't even last two minutes, it was just so good. Buttered and lightly toasted, So good! Then I downed the glass of iced tea.

Jack looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "And you said you weren't hungry." I smile shyly at him. Then, I noticed that my eye lids were starting to drop. No, I couldn't fall asleep. But Jack noticed I was slowly falling asleep, so he pulled me into a protective hug and started running his hands through my hair.

"Go to sleep, Hiccup," He said, "It's ok,"

"Mn not tired," I mumbled.

"Shhh, close your eyes," he said, while kissing my forehead, then both of my cheeks, then my nose, and then finally, my lips.

He kissed me for a long time. Once his lips touched mine, he didn't want to let go. He grabbed the sides of my face so I wouldn't break away, but I didn't plan on doing that. Too soon, he broke away.

I could still feel the kiss on my lips as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**It took me three days to write that chapter. Review! Review! Review! Happy Thanksgiving to all! Btw: tell me what you want to happen between Jack and Hiccup. Your the readers, your story. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Ya'll are gonna love what I have in store for you! This chapter is gonna get interesting...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Jack's POV**

I knew something was wrong with Hiccup when he rushed to the bathroom after Samantha had splashed him with water. I later found out that Hiccup was wearing make up the entire time, hiding his bruises. I really want to know where he got all of them, but he refuses to tell me. If he doesn't tell me before this Saturday, I'm going to strap him to a chair and _make _him tell me.

So, of course, I decided to take him home. The poor kid was covered in blood and bruises. I swear, when I pulled my hand back from his hair and saw _that _much blood on my hand, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

And don't think I missed how fast Hiccup scarfed down all of that food. No wonder he was so light, he never ate!

I watch Hiccup sleep. He's so cute when he sleeps. All of his features relax, and his mouth is a little open, revealing his two front teeth. Gods, he is so adorable. I decide to put him in my bed, because my lap couldn't be that comfortable. I also decide to change him into some pajamas since I have a feeling he will be sleeping for a while. Then I tuck him in and wait.

I grasp one of his small hands and run my thumb over it. I can feel the bones in his hand. Then, I take my other hand and run my thumb over the deep purple circles underneath Hiccup's eyes. _My poor Hiccup _I think.

Hiccup mumbles in his sleep.

"Shhh," I say, trying to calm him down.

I hope to the Gods Hiccup will be alright.

**Hiccup's POV**

I'm in a dark room. I can't see anything; all I can hear are footsteps that are getting louder and louder. I'm paralyzed by fear. My brain says run, but my legs say, no way. Then, I notice a big figure standing at the edge of the room.

All of a sudden, a lamp is turned on, and I noticed where I was: I was in my room, and the big figure was my dad. I looked around my room. My eyes fall on the calendar that hangs by my desk. May 15th, it reads. The day my mom died. I realize what was going to happen next, but I was too slow.

My dad grabs my ankle and throws me to the ground. Then, he proceeds to punch and kick me. He kicks me in the stomach. He punches me in the jaw. He hits me square in the chest, knocking the air right out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe.

Then, he picks me up and throws me across the room. I slam into the back wall, and I crumple down onto the floor.

"You deserve this," my father says to me, "you're the reason that she's dead. You killed your own mother!"

Then, he kicks me right in the mouth. I try to stand up, but my father punches me right in the shoulder. I fall down onto the floor. Hard. Now, I really couldn't breathe. My mouth was filling up with blood. I spit some out onto the carpet. It was a deep red. Not good.

But, I stand up again. My father slaps me in the face. "You're a murderer!" He screams at me, grabbing my wrist and then bending it backwards. I hear a snap. I scream out on pain.

Then, he throws me across the room again, and I hit the back board of my bed. My head collides with the wood, and flowing blood blocks my vision.

"I'm sorry!" I cry.

"Sorry isn't going to bring her back!" He says to me, getting ready to punch me again.

I scream at the top of my lungs and I know no more.

I wake up screaming. I'm drenched in sweat and my heart is pounding. Suddenly, I'm not alone. Someone hugs me tightly, murmuring words of comfort. Jack.

"You're ok, you're ok," Jack whispers to me in my ear, "you're safe. Shhhh, you're alright."

I take deep breaths. I had a flashback. The day my mother died was one of the worst beatings I had ever received.

Jack takes my face into his hands and looks me in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me.

I shake my head no.

Jack sighs. "Well, you're all sweaty and gross. Let's give you another bath."

I'm so shaken up about my dream, I don't really care. Jack picks me up and sits me down on the toilet seat as he draws me another bath. I'm shaking. It seemed so real. I could _feel _the pain from where he hit me, hurt me. I look at my wrist. It's still the way it was before. Gosh, it seemed so real.

"Hiccup, stop shaking, you're ok." Jack says to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Now, come on, let's get those sweaty clothes off of you,"

The clothes I was wearing where damp with sweat. My hair was wet, and my skin was wet too. Jack slowly pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor. The he took my pants off. I wasn't paying attention at all. I was so shaken up, I didn't realize Jack had successfully taken all of my clothes off. I stood up to to get into the bath.

Jack as looking at my naked body up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"You look a tiny bit fatter." He said, coming up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He traced a line with his finger from the top of my neck past my waist line.

"Alright, get in the tub," he said, lightly slapping the side of my waist. I climbed into his giant bath tub.

He lathered my hair up in shampoo, and scrubbed it in.

"What was it about?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about about it." I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You're doing it again," Jack says to me.

"What?"

"You always curl up in a protective ball when ever someone starts asking questions. They ask, your walls go up."

"I do not do that," I said to him as he rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

"You just did!" He exclaimed while rubbing the conditioner through out my hair.

"Well, I'm sorry," I say to him.

After my bath is done, Jack gives me more clothes. Jeans and a sweatshirt, sounds good to me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two hours," said Jack.

"Wait, what time is it now?" I ask, panicky.

"Uh," Jack looks at his watch, "About 2:30, why?"

Oh, no. My dad wants me home at 3:00. If I'm late, I'll be beaten to a pulp.

"I need to get home," I say to him. "Can you drive me home?"

"What? Hiccup, can't you stay longer? Please?"

"No, I can't, if I'm late my dad will-" I stopped myself, because I almost revealed my most deepest secret.

"You're dad will what?" Asked Jack suspiciously.

"Uh, he'll get really mad. Like, really mad. Just, please drive me home," I beg.

"Alright," said Jack, "let me get my keys,"

We both head down to his car. All of my stuff is already in the back. We both get in, and head towards my house.

I keep looking at the clock.

2:40

2:45

2:50

I had 10 minuets to get home, when we turned on to my street.

"Jack, drop me off a block away,"

"Oh, not this again."

"Please!" I begged.

Jack cupped my chin, "How could I say no when you beg with those eyes like that?"

I mouth the word 'thank you' as I slip out of the car. It's 2:55. I have 5 minutes to get home. I run at full speed to my house. 2:56. 2:57. Almost there. 2:58. I see my pull up in our drive way. 2:59. I'm 5 feet away from my house. At 3:00 I slid through the door. Right at three. thank the gods.

"Hey Dad, I'm home," I say as I run to my room.

My dad looks at me. "You look different," he said, with a can of beer in his hand.

"Do I?" I ask him.

"Yeah, and you smell different too." Curse you Jack for using sweet smelling soaps on me.

"That's weird," I say. "I have a lot of homework to do, so-"

"You're lying to me," he says with narrow eyes.

"Well, I did take a shower at school and I borrowed some soap from some of the guys, so maybe it's that,"

"Yeah, whatever," he says, downing his beer in one gulp. "Just get out of my sight."

"Gladly," I mumble, closing my door and locking it.

Wednesday and Thursay move by quickly. This Friday was the football game Jack and I were going too. I couldn't wait. Friday morning I woke up early. I was extremely happy.

Jack drove me to school. The day couldn't how by quick enough. Although, when 5th period came. Things went down hill.

I had to go to the bathroom. So, I walked into the bathroom. Easy, right? Big mistake. It looked like the football team decided to ditch class and hang out n the bathroom. Also, Jack wasn't there. Things where gonna get bad. Quickly.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." one of them said, as they grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Hey, look! It's Jack little baby," one of the sneered at me. "I wonder if he'll still find you adorable after we're done with you."

I struggled to get free. They all laughed at me as I struggled. "Let me go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"No way! " one of them said, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm not a toy, you idiots!" I said.

"Well, this one's got an attitude." One said.

"Why don't we teach this little runt some respect?" said the one holding my collar.

The first punch got me right in the stomach. Then another got me right in the shin. Then another. Then another. They kicked and punched me. One of them kicked me in the head, while the punched me in the back. Then, one stepped on my leg. I screamed, but one of them covered my mouth.

Then, one of the other football players shoved my head into the nearest toliet and flushed it. Worst swirlie I ever got.

"Can't breathe!" I choked out. Finally, they let me come up for air.

Then, the biggest football player of them all came over to me. He reached down my pants and yanked on my underwear, giving me the most painful wedgie ever. I yelped.

Then, he raised the hand that grasped my underwear. My feet where three feet off the ground.

"Jake, hold his feet," he said. One of the football players came over and held my feet to the ground. My wedgie became even more painful. I scrunched my face up in pain.

Then, the football player lifted me even higher and started bouncing me. They all laughed at me as I started to cry. Then, he took my underwear and lifted it over my head. It hurt so bad.

"Hey, I think someone's coming!" One of them said.

The football player giving me the wedgie released my underwear from my head and then put my underwear on a hook. He gave me a hanging wedgie. My feet dangled five feet above the ground. I started to sob. The wedgie the football players gave me was the worst atmoic wedgie I have ever received. They left me there.

I could feel my underwear ripping. Then, I heard footsteps. Please don't be the football players, please! But, I didn't get to see who it was because right when the person came into the bathroom my underwear ripped. I fell down onto the floor. Hard.

"Hiccup!" Someone yelped. That was Jack. Oh, thank the gods.

"Hiccup, what happened to you? What happened to your underwear? Why is your hair wet? What the heck is going on?"

I started to cry harder. I was in so much pain. From all of the kicking and punching and the wedgie, I thought I was going to pass out.

"Shhhh," said Jack, pulling me into a bonecrushing hug, "Just tell me what happened, alright?"

"Football players. All of them. Jack, they kicked me and punched me. They did this to me," I sobbed. My emotions where out of control.

"Hey, you're ok. You're alright. Nobody is going to hurt you. Shhh, hush, Hiccup."

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was so tired of being beaten up. I just wanted a break from all of the pain. Was that too much to ask?

Jack waited for me to calm down. He looked at me with worried eyes. Then, he looked up at the hook I was hanging by. Some of my underwear was still hanging there.

"What the-?"

I sobbed even harder. I was so humiliated. Why couldn't I fight back? Why did my mom have to die? Why did we have to move here? Why does my dad hate me? Why is it that all I know is pain?

"Hey, hey, hey. You're ok. You're ok." said Jack, as he guided me over to the sink. He grabbed some paper towels and wetted them, then he wiped away all of the tears from my face. He would hush me whenever I started to cry. As he cleaned me up, I told him what the football players did to me. My face turned a bright red when I got to the wedgie part. Jack just nodded the entire time, but I could tell he was furious.

Once when I finally calmed down, Jack decided to change the subject. "Do you still want to go to the game tonight?"

I just nodded. I still wanted to go. I only felt safe when Jack was around.

"OK, well the game starts at 6, and it lasts for four hours. So you'll get home at around 10. I'll pick you up at 4. How does that sound?" Jack said in a gentle tone.

I nodded.

"This Saturday, you're going to come to my house and my dad is going to take a look at you."

I started to protest, but he put his hand up. "No buts Hiccup. You need to be checked out."

I growled at him, but he just laughed and pinched my cheek.

Jack dropped me off one block away from my house. "See you in an hour, Hiccup." Jack said to me as he drove away. I walked to my house, and was right on time.

But, I found out it didn't matter what time I showed up because my dad was passed out on the couch. Guess somebody forgot to go to work today.

The entire house was disgusting. Beer cans, dirty clothes, wrappers, and bits of food covered the entire floor. The smell was horrific. I looked in the kitchen. No food at all. Looks like my dad got hungry. I sighed.

I went to my room and locked the door. Then, I changed clothes. My underwear was practically gone from the incident with the football players, and my shirt was wet from my head being in the toilet. I just changed everything. Finally, with proper clothes on, I started on my homework.

The hour went by quickly. Before I knew it, the phone rang. I rushed to pick it up so my dad wouldn't wake. Jack was on the other end. I started to head out the door, before I remembered something. My dad. I need to tell him where I was going. I defiantly didn't want to wake him, so I wrote him a note and placed it on the coffee table. Then, I slipped through the front door, and I was free.

I jumped into Jack's car, and we where off. I was getting super excited. This was my very first football game, and most importantly, my first date with Jack.

"What do you want to do. We have two hours until the game starts," Jack said to me. I could actually think of a lot things we could do. What I wanted to do. **(Think about it. Think about it. ㈴1)**

I looked over at Jack, and I relized he was thinking the same thing too. But, I stopped myself. Jack wouldn't want to do that with some one like me. I'm Hiccup, the scarwny, pale boy who couldn't even defend himself against his own father. I sunk into my seat. He defiantly didn't want to do that.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Jack asked as he got closer and closer to me.

"Nothing," I mumble. I try to look away, but Jack catches my face and makes me look into his eyes.

"You are so cute," he says to me, leaning in to kiss me. The kiss is intense. He kisses my face and my neck. Then, he looks me in the eyes.

"What?" I ask him.

He smiles at me. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Hiccup." He says to me, taking his hands and going underneath my shirt. "You have too many clothes on, let me help you." He says to me, pulling my shirt off. Then, he heads for my pants. He unbuttons them and starts to slid them down, all the way to my knees.

"Please, Hiccup," Jack begs. "Can I please do it?" His hands grasps the waist band of my underwear, ready to pull them down and get started.

"Jack," I say to him,"I really don't want to lose my V-Card in the passenger's seat of your car."

He laughs. "Alright, alright," he says to me, "fair enough." But he doesn't want to stop. He dips his hand beneath the waistband of my underwear. He starts to speard my legs apart.

"Jack," I warn.

"Ug! Hiccup!" he complains, taking his hands away from me,"you're no fun! How do you expect me to not do that? I mean, just look at your little face!" He coos at me, pinching both of my cheeks. Hard. "You're just so irresistible!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being so adorable. And why am I the one half naked in this car if you're the one who wants to do it so bad?"

Jack laughs at me. "Ok, you got me there."

"Can I put my clothes back on now?"

Jack gives me a pouty face. "I'd rather you not."

"JACK!" I say.

He laughs at my reaction. "Yes, put your clothes back on." Once I'm fully dressed, I look at the clock. We have an hour and thirty minuets until the game starts.

"Let's go get something to eat," he says to me as he starts up the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"It's a surprise," he looks at me with an evil grin. Then he pinches me cheek again. Hard. By now, my cheeks are bright red from all of the pinching. I rub my them.

We pull up to a cute, little Italian restaurant.

"It smells really good," I say as I take a deep breath in.

"Here's the deal. I'm going to order something for both of us and you can't complain. Second, you better eat all of it. Then, at the game, you're going to let me buy you a popcorn and soda. Ok?"

"What? Jack, I can't eat all of that food!"

"Hiccup, you're still really skinny. I want to give you as much food as possible."

I roll my eyes. "You care way too much about me,"

Jack wraps his arm around my waist and pull me close.

The little restaurant was amazing. It had a roaring fire in the fire place on the back wall, with little Christmas lights lining the ceiling. It smelled really good in there. It made my mouth water.

"Table for two," Jack said to the lady at the front, and she guided us over to a couple's seat right next to the fire. Jack tool my jacket and hung it up behind my chair.

"So, what are we eating?" I ask. Jack smiles. "Just you wait,"

Our waitress comes over to us. "Two cokes please," Jack says. "And we're ready to order," Jack tells the waitress what we'll be eating, but I have no idea what it is because I have never heard of it before.

"So, how are you doing?" Jack asks me. I know what he means. How are you after the football players beat you up. How are you in general.

"Fine," I breath.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, as he takes me hand and rubs his thumb over it.

"Nothing," I say as I pull away. Our waitress comes over with our drinks.

Jack studies my face.

"What?" I ask him.

"I'm just counting how many freckles you have on your face. Now I'm trying to determine what color your eyes and your hair are."

"Why?" I ask, a little uncomfortable.

Jack reaches over and lightly pinches my cheek. Then he coos at me, "Because you're just so adorable, you drive me insane. With that button nose of yours, your cute freckled face, gosh, Hic, you are just so cute."

I smile at him. "Uh, thanks."

After 10 minutes, our food arrives. It turned out Jack had order me a giant plate of five cheese ravioli with garlic bread. He ordered something similar to that.

"Eat up," he says to me. I have a pretty difficult time finishing my plate. It was delicious, but still hard to eat. I've spent the last few months living off of granola bars, and now I'm forced to eat a full meal?

Finally, I finish and we leave the restaurant. We have 20 minuets until the game starts. We pull into the school parking lot, and enter the stadium.

The football players are warming up. I shiver with the reminder of what they did to me. Jack and I take our seats, and he wraps an arm around me. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. Soon, the game starts. Jack wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to buy me more food. That pasta plate could have lasted me a lifetime. But, when Jack came back from the concession stand, he had had a large popcorn and two drinks.

"Please tell me you're going to help me eat this," I say to him.

"Just eat what you can," he says to me. Together, we finish off the popcorn. It started to get colder as the game went on. Jack wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Finally, the football game ends.

We walked to his car in silence. "I had fun," I tell him. He reaches over and kisses me. "Me too," he whispers. As I thaw out from the freezing cold, I take my jacket off. Jack turns the heat on high. He drives me home, except this time he drops me off right at my house.

"Bye, Hiccup, see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 10, so my dad can take a look at you."

"Alright," I say to him as I get out of his car. "See you tomorrow," as I close the door.

There was a light on in my house. I opened up the front door and closed it. I was welcomed my a punch to the side. I crumple down onto the ground caught by surprise.

"YOU WHERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME AT THREE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S TEN O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!"

He kicks me right in the stomach. Hard. So hard, it makes me throw up everything. And when I mean everything, I mean _everything. _It only fuels my dad's anger even more.

He kicks me square in the chest. I couldn't breathe. "Left you. A. Note." I choke out.

He just continues to punch and kick me. Then, he grabs my leg and bend it backwards. I hear my leg snap, and I scream at the top of my lungs. The pain was overwhelming.

"That's for being late!" He screams at me.

"And this is for killing my wife!" He takes my arm and twists it. I hear a break, and my arm hangs limp. By now, I'm sobbing.

"Take it like a man, you worthless piece of trash!" He yells at me, kicking me right in the temple. My vision goes fuzzy. I can't think straight. He punches me in the jaw, and once again, my mouth fills with blood.

I try to get up, but he takes his foot and holds me down. "This'll teach ya!" He says, taking a knife cutting my back. I scream. I try to get away. I curl up in a ball and try to get through the bearing. Then, he throws me across the room, and I land flat on my back. He walks over to me, and put his foot on my chest. I hear a crack, and realized he just broke my ribs. I scream.

Then suddenly, I'm aware of something. The phone is ringing. My dad is too busy beating me to a pulp. Then, a plan formulates in my head. My dad grabs my broken arm flings me into the coffee table like a rag doll. The phone is o. The coffee table. I reach for it, and just as I'm about to put it up to my ear, my dad grabs me from behind and trows me into the wall.

I can hear somebody on the other line. They keep saying hello? Hello? My dad walks over to me, and punches my broken leg. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"HELP ME!"

"Nobody is going to hep you boy! Nobody cares about you!" He screams at me. Then, my father kicks me in the head, and I know no more.

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger! Don't worry, I promise you I will publish more today. And don't worry, I won't kill off Hiccup. Please review, I worked very hard on this chapter. Every review counts. Thanks guys! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for that last cliff hanger. This chapter is going to get very good. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Jack's POV**

I drove Hiccup home from the football game. I could tell Hiccup was a little uneasy when he saw the football players. Then again, they did beat him to a pulp. That reminds me, they better watch out next practice.

I dropped him off at his house, since it was pitch black and his dad was probably asleep. As I started to drive away, I noticed that Hiccup had left his jacket in my car. I decided to call him and tell him.

What I heard on the other line made my blood run cold. I hear someone pick up the phone, but before they can answer I hear a bunch of loud noises and then bloodcurdling screams.

"Hello?" I scream into the phone. "Hello?"

Then I hear something that made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I hear my Hiccup scream at the top of his lungs "Help Me!" Then I hear his father taunting him about how nobody cares about him, and how nobody is coming.

Then, something in my mind clicks. Not only was it the football players that beat up Hiccup, but Hiccup's father beats him too! That's why Hiccup always has to be home at a certain hour, that's why Hiccup can't except rides from other people! That's why he's so skinny, because his father never buys food! It all fits!

I turn the car around and drive at the speed of light back to Hiccup's house. I peer through the window. I see Hiccup, my poor baby Hiccup, lying in a puddle of blood, vomit, and broken glass. His leg is bend at an odd angle, and his arm hangs there, limp. He covered in blood and tears. Then, I see his father stand over him and kick him in the side to see if he was awake. I take out my phone and start recording Hiccup's father continue to punch and kick him. If I call the police on the mayor, I'm gonna need some evidence. After two minutes of watching Hiccup being beaten, I couldn't take it anymore. I called the police.

After I called the police, I called my dad. Hiccup was pretty beaten up, I defiantly wanted my dad here to look at him. Looks like Hiccup's check up is coming early.

The police arrive at Hiccup's house in five minutes flat. Three different police cars came. A small group of police officers knocked on the door.

"Open up! This is the police!" They barked.

Hiccup's father opened the door. "What is it?" He growled.

"We have been notified that child abuse has been taken place in this house. May we please come in?" The police officers walk in the house without permission from him.

I walk in after them and wish I hadn't. The place smelled horrible, I was ankle deep in trash and filth, and lying the middle of the floor, was my little Hiccup. The police came over to Hiccup and put an ear to his chest. I held my breath.

"He's alive, barley. Somebody call Dr. Frost."

"Already here," my dad says as he strolls into the room. "My son had the liberty to call me right after he discovered the abuse," my dad put a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him.

Then, my father turned into something I call 'Doctor Mode'. "I want this boy on a stretcher and sent to my house, pronto. He will be safe there. Police, look for evidence of the abuse or other factors."

"Oh, I already have evidence," I say as I pull out my phone. I show the police and my dad the video I took of Hiccup being beaten.

"That's all the evidence we really need." One of the policemen say. Then, someone brings in a stretcher and gently lifts Hiccup up. They wheel him out and put him the Emergency truck. My father and I ride in the back with Hiccup.

I walk by the mayor and see the police handcuffing him and shoving him into the backseat of one of the cop cars. I'm so angry right now. My poor Hiccup is broken because of that man. I hope he rots away in prison.

We drive to my house. I hold Hiccup's hand the entire time. They put a mask on him that will help him breathe. I listen to his heartbeat and the pattern of his breathing. My poor Hiccup.

We finally reach my house. I have to wait outside of my room as my father works on Hiccup. It takes an hour and it is complete torture. I want to see my Hiccup. I want to know that he is ok.

Finally, my father comes out of my room, and guides me over to my bed. I see Hiccup lying there, white as paper. There is an IV strapped to his arm, he has the breathing mask, and there is a monitor next to him that tells me that Hiccup is alive.

My father comes up behind me.

"How bad is it?" I ask him.

My father sighs. "He has a broken leg, a broken arm, a concussion, a broken nose, a bruised jaw, five broken ribs, bruised bones that run along his back, a sprained wrist, a punctured lung, many deep cuts on his back, a few broken fingers, a bruised tailbone, and many bruises, cuts, scrapes, and burns all over his body," my dad says, reading off from his clip board. "He also is severely malnourished,"

"Will he recover?" I ask.

"Yes. But when he wakes I would like to do a full examination on him. Just to make sure he's healing right and there aren't any other injuries," my dad says.

"He will wake up, right?"

"Just give him a few days," he says to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be ok, Jack. But, I must warn you, since he is small and severely malnourished, the healing process may take some time. But, I promise, he will get better. All we can do is wait,"

And wait I do.

**Hiccup's POV**

All I feel is pain. Nothing else. Everything hurts. I feel like someone poured scolding hot wax onto my body, and then I got trampled by a thousand horses, cows, and bulls. Now times that by 10. That's not even a portion of how much pain I'm in. Everything was other broken or bruised.

The beating I just got was the worst one I have ever gotten. It was worst than the time I forgot to buy eggs at the store, it was worst than the time I almost burned the entire house down, it was worst than the day my mom died.

Everything was dark. If I was dead, this was defiantly not what I expected. I expected floating clouds, a shinning sun, no pain. I mean, that sounds like heaven to me.

Im suddenly aware of something. Something is touching me. Gently. Then I hear the voice. The voice is telling me to wake up. How? How do I wake up? Please, no more pain.

I hope to the Gods it's not my dad. I would surely die if he gave me another beating. But, if it was my dad, he wouldn't be gently touching me, trying to get me to wake up. I decide to wake up.

I open my eyes. Something is on my face, something is in my arm, and I hear a beeping sound. I hope that means my heart is still beating. I try to take the mask thing off of my face, but a cool hand grabs my hand.

"Oh, no, you don't," a voice says. I know that voice. I would know it from anywhere. That's Jack's voice.

"Jack?" I try to say, but it is extremely hard to talk with the breathing mask on. If I need help breathing from a machine, I must be really be messed up.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Shhhh, don't worry your safe. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again." Jack says to me. He strokes my face. I look into his worried eyes, and I try to smile, but between the stupid breathing mask and my messed up jaw, it looks more like a drunken smirk.

Jack laughs at me. "You are still absolutely adorable, even with all of this," Jack says to me, gesturing to all of the machines and wires that are keeping me alive.

I look around. I'm in Jack's room, lying in Jack's bed. There is a beeping machine next to me, beeping every time my heart beats. There is an IV in my left forearm, and I'm practically covered in bandages. I have a full cast on my left leg, my right arm is in a sling, and my torso is bandaged up. I'm guessing that's for my broken ribs. On my left wrist, there is a padded cast. I don't even remember spraining my wrist. I also relize that there are many mini casts on most of fingers. Man, am I messed up or what.

"Let me go get my dad," Jack tells me, "He will be very happy to see you awake,"

Jack runs off somewhere and comes back with a man that looks like Jack, just older. And instead of blue eyes like Jack, he has brown eyes. His skin is also a little darker than Jack's. My guess is that he's Jack's father. The Doctor.

"First thing first, let's get this thing off of you," he says to me, taking the breathing mask off of my face. At first, it's hard to breathe, but after a few moments, breathing becomes easier.

I take a deep breath. I'm alive. I'm ok.

"Well, Hiccup, I think it's time for an examination. I'm just going to look over your body, make sure everything is ok. Alright?"

I nod. Obviously, they know. They know my secret. My dad is the one who is hurting me. I have nothing to hide.

I look down at what I'm wearing: a simple hospital gown, that ends three inches above the knee. I don't have anything else on.

"Are you ready, Hiccup?" Jack's dad asks me, putting on rubber gloves.

"Dad," Jack scolds, "You're making it seem like your going to give him surgery. You're just taking a look at him,"

Jack looks down at me, trying to get me comfortable with the situation. I know why. This examination is going to be so embarrassing.

He starts at my feet. He takes a look at my broken leg, making sure it's healing right. Then, he looks at all of the bruises and cuts on the other leg. As he looks at each one, he puts some type of gel on them and then put a bandage over them. I'm guessing it'll help them heal quicker.

Then, he moves up further and further up my legs. He looks at _everything._ And I mean everything. He pulls the hospital gown all the way to my shoulders so it's not in the way. I'm completely exposed. My face turns redder than a fire truck. Jack just takes my hand and gently rub his thumb over it. He knows how embraessing this is for me.

Jack's dad gets passed my legs and goes to my tailbone. Apparently, it's bruised. He pushes on it, and I yelp. Now, _that_ hurt. Jack just shushes me.

He starts at my stomach, checking out each rib. Then, he does the gel and bandage thing to all of the cuts and bruises on my upper body. He checks out the whipping marks on my back and the cuts. He bandages them and moves to my arms. He takes a look at my broken arm, tapping it and making sure that it was healing right. He does the same thing to my sprained wrist. He checks all of my broken fingers. Then, he puts his hand over the spot where one of my lungs are. He tells me to breath, and it is hard. He tells me that I have a punctured lung. I hope it's not anything serious.

Then, he finishes by taking a look at my face. He puts this strip of something across my nose to fix it, since it was broken. Then, he does the gel and bandage thing to the cut on my chin. He puts a little ice on my black eye so the swelling will go down.

"Alright, Hiccup. All of your injuries are healing perfectly. You should be fully recovered in six to eight weeks, minim."

"Thank you," I say to him.

"Of course," he says to me, gently ruffling my hair.

"Now, I'm sorry to say, but you do need your rest," Jack's dad says to me.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep," I say to him.

He smiles at me. "We've got you covered," he says. Taking something out of his coat pocket and puring it in the little bag next to my bed. The tube that is in my arm connects to the little bag. In less than ten seconds, I'm out like a light.

**Thanks guys for reading. I should update soon. I worked very hard on this chapter, and I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed. Please review! Please, please, please! The more reviews, the quicker the chapter geta out. Thanks! I hope everybody had a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
